


The Day We Became Three

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, falliam, inspired by 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: Inspired by 3x14 - That Wicked StepmotherJust a fluffy family one shot into the future of Fallon and Liam that came to me after the episode.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Day We Became Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishgypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/gifts).



“Hi,” Fallon opened her eyes to find Liam pacing around the room. Glancing to her right, she noticed their newborn girl was still sleeping like an angel. “You okay?” She whispered.

“I think I’m still trying to process it?” Liam approached the bed and sat on its edge, holding one of Fallon’s hand in his.

“Are you happy?” Fallon asked. A shiver ran down her spine as she waited for his answer. She knew he was excited but she couldn’t help but wonder that maybe he still had some doubts about being a father.

“I’m...” Liam paused. “Over the moon?” 

Fallon suddenly let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Liam ran his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand. She had only given birth three hours back so he could only imagine how exhausted Fallon was but she still didn’t get more than half of hour of sleep everytime she closed her eyes.

“You were amazing, Fal,” leaning forward, Liam placed a long and gentle kiss on her forehead. “She shouldn’t wake up for at least an hour... why don’t you try to get some real sleep?”

“What if something happens?” Fallon asked worried. “What if she feels hot or cold? What if she wants to be held or fed?” She rambled. “She’s so tiny and fragile... oh God, what if someone walks in and takes her?”

“Fallon, wow,” Liam couldn’t help but giggle, “relax, shhh,” his hand flew to her cheek almost involuntarily as he felt the need to calm her down. “You’ve been keeping her safe and sound inside of you for nine months but now we’re doing this together, okay? She’s a healthy baby and she will let us know whenever she wants something... there’s no need to panic,”

“I just don’t want to take my eyes off her,” Fallon admitted. “It’ll be easier if something is not right...”

“You can’t stay awake until she goes to college, Fal,” Liam teased her.

“I mean,” Fallon started, “not  _that_ long...” Liam couldn’t believe she was actually considering that stupid idea, “but I thought maybe a year or two?”

“Fallon, you spent hours in labor, you barely accepted drugs because you were sure you could do it on your own and you’re already saying things that make absolutely no sense,” Liam kicked off his shoes and lied down next to her. “I promise you nothing is going to happen to Charlotte,” wrapping one of his arms around her, he pulled Fallon towards him as his fingers ran softly through her hair.

“How can you be so sure?” Fallon yawned, throwing one leg slightly over his and cuddling up to him, her hand on his chest and her head nestled on his shoulder.

“Because her  _dad_ is right here... to look after her and make sure she’s okay so her mom can get a few hours of sleep,” Liam spoke softly.

He thought he would be the only one freaking out about the newborn a few feet from them, but he definitely didn’t expect Fallon to be freaking out a whole lot more than him. He had read all those books explaining how the mother and child have a special bonding way before the baby is even born and how they somehow know what to do at most situations but knowing Fallon was just as lost as he was brought some kind of comfort to him. “You once told me I can make you feel better just by hugging you, remember?” Fallon hummed in agreement. Sleep was finally winning over so Liam kept the words flowing. “I hope our daughter feels the same way,”

“I’m sure she does,” Fallon murmured. “Will you stay awake to watch her?”

“Yes, Fal,” Liam laughed. “My eyes will be glued on her... just please get some sleep,” he covered her lips with his. “Our princess will need her mommy very well rested when she wakes up,”

“I thought  _I_ was your princess,” Fallon complained.

“Well, it’s a good thing you just got promoted to queen then,” Liam made a mental note to reach for his phone as soon as Fallon felt asleep because he suddenly felt the urge to write that whole night down. The Biggest Payday was his best way to show Fallon how he felt but as the ideas filled his brain, he wondered if writing their family story would be the best way to show Charlotte how they felt about her.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, ever since little Charlotte appeared in my story “Let’s See Where Life Takes Us” I can’t seem to take her off my mind, specially not after an episode like that one. 
> 
> I also know someone who’s in love with her already so @bookishgypsy that’s for you.
> 
> Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
